


Narratophilia

by Alucinoria



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, PLEASE HEED THE TAGS, Voyeurism, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucinoria/pseuds/Alucinoria
Summary: Some interesting (hilarious) discussions at Tumble leads to the creation of this drabble. Again, Overseer Marcus isn't mine.Please don't kill me.





	Narratophilia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scuzer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=scuzer).



‘Do I live up to your expectation?’

Marcus looks up from his newspaper. ‘I beg your pardon?’ 

Ossie smiles mischievously from the opposite side of the table. ’“The Outsider and the Overseer” sounds like an interesting bedtime story. And since I am here, a human and all,’ he shrugs. ‘What do you feel like doing to me? You know you can have me any way you want me.’

‘Enough.’ Marcus puts the papers down on the table and, in an attempt to hide the darkening blush on his cheeks, stands up and heads for the door. ‘You have no idea what you are talking about.’

‘But do you like that?’ 

Marcus pauses at the threshold. 

‘Do you like the idea of being held down? Of me kissing over your neck? Do you like my cock deep down your throat?’

The former Outsider’s voice dripping like honey sends shivers down Marcus’ spine. He supports himself with a hand on the wall. He feels slightly dizzy. His legs is turning jelly. 

‘You might want to return to your seat. Or would you prefer to get on your knees?’

Marcus can feel his face and ears burning bright pink with embarrassment. He doesn’t want to admit it but deep down he _enjoys_ this. He wants more of this. He turns back to stares daggers at Ossie, before dropping on his knees. He is secretly thankful that Ossie doesn’t question his fantasies to make the situation anymore awkward than it already is. 

He groans softly at the friction of his arching penis against the increasingly tight pants.

‘Hmm, I love the sounds you make,’ the former Outsider hums. ‘When you stimulate yourself, thinking that no one was watching. I love the way you grab the sheets when you are about to climax. The way your breath pauses when you finally allow yourself to cum. You look absolutely ravishing.’

Marcus groans again and fumbles at his belt. If only he can relief some of the pressure…

Yes, he can choose to ignore his asshole roommate, have a cold shower, and pretend that nothing has ever happened. Or, he can suck up his pride and get on to a quick jerk off session right there and then. To hell if he is being watched.

'Good boy.’ 

He vaguely hears those words as he spends into his sweaty palms, while chewing on his lower lip from making too much noise. 

Ossie comes forward from the table to place a chaste kiss on Marcus’ forehead. 'If only you could see what I see. You look ready to be devoured.’ 

'You haven’t answered my question though: do I live up to your expectation?’


End file.
